The use of various and specific end purpose electrical systems and devices in business and industry has grown considerably in recent years. This is also true in regard to increased electrical systems and devices usage in the home. This has resulted in requirement that there be a greater number of access points for operation of electrical equipment. Thus numerous power outlets have been disposed in home for making connection with lighting, heating, air conditioning, kitchen appliance etc. components. At the same time outlets are needed for other types of electrical based systems such as telephones, televisions, computers, audio-speaker systems, security devices etc. This growth of plural numbers and separately present outlets in the home has given rise to certain disadvantages relating aesthetic and safety considerations. All these outlets are accessible to, and visible to the occupants of the home. The result is such outlets in quantity can be unsightly and, in many ways, dangerous and/or subject to being mishandled by children and others.
Patents which disclose receptacles with outlets for two different types of service connections or connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 1,628,399 showing a receptacle for use with two different shape plugs but plugs used for the same house power purpose, U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,018 showing two in-line receptacles for power and a lamp socket, U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,079 showing a receptacle for a power plug and a radio connection, U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,753 which describes an outlet for power along with one for a telephone jack in the same receptacle, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,108 showing a receptacle with outlets for power and one for a computer jack.